Anti-theft devices and mounts for preventing theft of and the destruction of valuable automobile accessories such as citizens band radios, stereo radios, tape decks, telephones, and the like are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,767 Berning, discloses a mount for detachably installing a citizens band radio in an automobile so that it may be removed from its position of use and stored in the locked trunk of the car. U.S. Pat. 4,361,355 Wise, on the other hand, discloses a special secure compartment, or box, mounted in the truck of a car to receive traffic violations and tickets from the outside of the trunk without opening the trunk.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,815 Stoeschek, discloses mounting a radio in an automobile rather than in the drives compartment for reasons of storage space. U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,069 Burbank, discloses apparatus for protecting and preventing theft of dashboard or instrument panel mounted radios which include a cover which may be disposed over the operable portions of the radio and locked in place. In contrast, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,512 Tscheulin et al, discloses a theft resistant audio system for a vehicle part of which is permanently fixed in the dashboard thereof and includes a user interface unit pluggable into and removable from the front of the permanently fixed post to render the system unuseable when the interface unit is removed.
However, none of the above discussed patents teach or suggest a system or device for the safe containment of a communication means, such as a radio or the like, in a container or box integrally secured to a vehicle frame or bulkhead inside the vehicle trunk. There exists, therefore, a need for such a system or device. The present invention fulfills such a need.